If Only
by Ante Auroram Tenebrae
Summary: C2 wakes up in the hospital, only to find she can't walk. But can a kind doctor help her overcome this new change in her life? (AU)
1. The New Patient

**A/N: So… I decided on this idea! I've been considering this story several weeks ago, and I chose this one. The reason why I was so hesitant is because it's placed in a hospital, and all of the medical stuff and how it works… I have no idea. So I had to do some research, but you know, the Internet doesn't always have the most reliable information… So if you're a person who knows the medical field extensively, and you're like: that's not the way it works, then I'm sorry! Call it inexperience from youth! I hope you like it though!**

Ch. 1

Even if she didn't open her eyes, she could practically _feel_ how the room she was in was blindingly white and sterile. This wasn't her room; her bedroom was a dirty grey. True, there was white furniture, but it wasn't white to this extent, to the point where she could tell before she had even opened her eyes…

Her eyes fluttered open, but she immediately squeezed them shut in pain; it hurt. It hurt a _lot_. Spots were dancing underneath her eyelids, her head was pounding, and she couldn't hear very clearly. In the few seconds that she had opened her eyes, everything had seemed blurry and fuzzy and sounded muffled. And then she realized something incredibly important and nerve-wracking; she couldn't feel her legs. As if they had been cut away. Why couldn't she feel them? She tried to wiggle her toes or move one of her legs, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't feel any sensation past her waist.

Her hearing became clearer and heard a deep voice say, "How has she been?"

"She's yet to regain consciousness. You don't think that she's in a…. A coma, do you?" this time, it was a woman's voice.

"I don't think she is, but… With the level of her accident…. It's not impossible. But we have to hope for the best, don't we?"

She tried to groan, to make some sort of sound, but her throat was dry. Instead, she settled for raising her hand sluggishly and resting it above her eyes so that she could open them at least a little. The conversation between the man and the woman stopped and there was a silence until she could barely make out through the cotton in her ears, "Miss Corabelle?"

By that time, she had adjusted enough to the light to remove her hand from her eyes slightly and she stared at the speaker's shirt. It hurt her head too much to look up all of the way to the person's face, who was apparently a doctor, seeing from the ID card she could kind of make out, along with the stereotypical white coat.

"Miss Corabelle, how are you feeling?" the gentle voice brought her back to reality, and the thirst scratching at her throat returned.

Her hand shot out to the bedside table and moved around, obviously searching for something. The physician set down his clipboard and poured a glass of water for the patient and promptly slid an arm underneath her back. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he helped her sit up; she leaned on him because of the abrupt rush of nausea and dizziness from moving so abruptly. With trembling hands, she accepted the glass from the man and drank thirstily; how long had it been since her mouth and throat had had moisture? As a result from her sudden greed, she choked on the water and began to cough; the mere action of coughing tired her and made her head hurt even more. The person she was leaning on lightly patted her on the back, as if they were handling something delicate and fragile.

When the water had passed through her throat and she had been quenched, she asked in a croaky voice, "Where am I?"

"You're at the Royal Pendragon Medical Center. Do you remember anything, Miss Corabelle? How many fingers am I holding?"

She squinted her eyes and replied after some concentration, "…. 4."

"Very good."

"Why am I in the hospital?" she had yet to look at the face of the person she was heavily leaning on.

"… You were in a severe car accident 3 days ago."

She finally stared into the man's violet eyes with slight puzzlement. Car accident? She didn't remember being in a- Oh. The sound of tires squealing, the sensation of spinning around, and then making impact came back to her in a flood and she began to panic. The calm beeping in the background increased as her heart began to pick up its pace.

"Miss Corabelle. Miss Corabelle, I want you to focus on me. Focus. On me." she looked towards the doctor, struggling to control her anxiety. The raven-haired man said in a soothing voice, "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. I'm the doctor that's been put in charge of you; I'm _your_ doctor. And I'm 27 years old. My birthday is December 5th. Can you tell me when your birthday is?" he already knew nearly everything about her identity from the papers he had been given when the woman had been rushed into the hospital three days ago, but he knew that she was feeling great alarm from the sudden recollection of the accident. So he had to distract her with simple questions, or risk worsening her already-perilous condition. Lelouch waited patiently until she replied, "I'm… I'm 26 years old…"

"And your birthday?" he inquired not unkindly.

"…. February 5th."

"What a coincidence. Both of our birthdays are on the 5th." she smiled weakly and he changed the subject with, "You must be tired."

The injured patient nodded slowly so as not to agitate her aching head and the doctor stood up carefully, cautiously laying her down. After pulling the blanket up to her chin, he picked up his clipboard again and knelt down by her bed. He said in a soft voice, "For now, I think it would be best if you just rest. We can discuss your recovery when you're stronger. I'll come back to check on you from time to time, but if you need anything, the nurses come in here frequently, and they're very friendly, so don't be afraid to ask them for anything."

Patting her hand comfortingly, he rose and was about to leave when she called out weakly, "Wait."

"Yes?" the young man turned around.

"Why can't I…. Why can't I feel my legs? What happened to my legs?"

She saw his expression darken and an ominous feeling swept over her.

"Why can I not feel my legs, Doctor…. Dr. Lamperouge?" she repeated with a sinking feeling. He seemed to be thinking to himself, and then, apparently coming to a conclusion, he walked back and sat down in a chair besides her bed. He seemed to be reading something on his clipboard, when he said, "Well… As you probably experienced… The accident left some…. Effects."

"Effects?"

The raven-haired man nodded grimly; if he didn't do this warily, the patient could end up stressed, and then her chance of fully recovering from her head injuries would decrease…. He heaved a sigh internally and began to explain in the gentlest way possible.

. . .

"Hey, what's taking Dr. Lamperouge so long in there? He normally doesn't take that long on his rounds." the nurse glanced towards the private ward that the young physician had entered, probably for the hundredth time in the past two minutes. Her friend merely nagged, "You should concentrate on your paperwork, Shirley, or you'll be behind again."

"It was one time, Kallen." she threw down her pen.

"Patients depend on your paperwork. You shouldn't just leave it alone to daydream about Dr. Lamperouge." reprimanded the redhead.

"I've _never _daydreamt about him!"

"Really? I thought it was a given. I mean, you _did_ decide to become a nurse right after you found out he was going to be a doctor." mused Nina.

"Not to mention how you made it through _nursing__ school_." added Kaguya.

"What about the rest of you? Who would have thought that all of us would work in the same place?" wondered aloud Shirley.

"I know… Who would have thought that we would? I thought after high school we would all part ways, but…." trailed off Kallen wistfully.

"I know why Shirley was able to make it through nursing school! We all know how difficult it was for her, how many times she wanted to give up! How surprised we all were when she got accepted!" declared Milly. She momentarily looked up from the computer monitor to grin impishly while said person protested with an indignant, "Hey!"

"Why? What gave her the power to survive and graduate from nursing school?" questioned a curious Lihua.

"The power… of _LOVE_!" erupted the blonde. Kallen only shook her head while Kaguya and Lihua began to interrogate the blushing orange-haired woman, who kept denying that she loved the doctor or had ever loved him. Nina ignored the chaotic group as always and kept on typing; the nurses were at it again.

All commotion ceased as the door to the right of the nurses' center opened. Lelouch asked them, "Do any of you have a box of tissues right now?"

"A box of tissues?" repeated Shirley dazedly. She hoped that he hadn't caught any of the conversation she had just been interrupted in. The physician nodded and she was about to say, "I have one!" when Nina simply raised one up in her hand. The tall man with violet eyes thankfully took it from the silent nurse and quickly returned into the depths of the ward that he had yet to come out of and _leave_.

"…. What do you think they're doing in there?" only Milly had the daring to say out loud what was all on their minds. Lihua questioned, "Who's in there anyways?"

"Um… Hold on. Her record is right here somewhere… Oh, here it is!" Kaguya double-clicked on it, and the file opened quickly. She skimmed down and muttered, "Let's see…." All of the nurses crowded around her and she read out loud, "Cecaniah Corabelle, age 26, DOB Feb. 5th, 2001, marital status single, no parent/guardian information available… Must be an orphan. Nor does she have a primary or reference doctor…. Hmm…. Strange."

"She's pretty." complimented Lihua.

"What an unnatural hair color…." murmured Shirley.

"What kind of person is born with hair that color?" Kallen didn't particularly like it, but she had to admit, she agreed with Lihua's comment.

"_Villetta_ was born with hair color like that! And I think she's a very pretty person! There's nothing wrong with hair like that!" defended Milly.

"Villetta's hair is more of a bluish-teal! Her's is…. Is…." the redhead struggled to find the right words.

"Light-blue-silver?" suggested Nina from the side. Kallen snapped her fingers and said, "Exactly! Light-blue-silver!"

"Stop making such a ruckus and get back to work!" scolded a passing doctor. All of the nurses, save for Nina who had never stopped working, apologized and the cluster dissipated as they went back to their respective chairs to continue their paperwork. Milly leaned over to Shirley and whispered, "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will go incredibly well today. You know Lelouch; it's unlikely that he'll fall in love with someone that quickly." Her younger colleague sighed and replied softly, "I hope so…"

. . .

"…. Since we're on this subject, would you like to go over all of your injuries?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll begin with the weaker of-"

"No. Tell me the worst first."

"…. Miss Corabelle, I don't think that would be a wise course of action in regard to your mental and emotional-" Lelouch began, but he was cut off.

"Just tell me…. So I can get it over with." the doctor clenched his teeth; what was the correct choice? Rising, he said, "If you would just excuse me for a second…" and left. The patient closed her eyes; was she half-dead? It certainly felt like it; ironically, in her head, she could feel dread, horror, fear, all sorts of strong negative emotions, and waist-down…. Nothing. At all. As if someone had just sliced her in half. She didn't hear the physician return until he said, "I've brought a box of tissues."

"I won't be needing them." at least some of her personality was coming back.

"…. Just in case."

"Just tell me what happened to my body, Dr. Lamperouge."

"…. Because of the impact… You have an acute spinal cord injury." her face twisted up into puzzlement and he quickly added, "You were very fortunate though, Miss Corabelle, as it hit one of your lower vertebrae. We don't know exactly, but we believe that your spinal cord has only been slightly damaged, so there is a very good chance your nerves can heal. We have all of the doctors and the specialists here to help you get back on your feet and walk around as if nothing happened." he assured her.

"And what else? Where else have I been hurt?" she had taken the news surprisingly and incredibly well. He wasn't quite sure if he should be grateful or if he should see it as strange. Internally shrugging his shoulders, he moved on to answer her next question with, "You broke right arm and fractured your left ankle."

"I see…"

"Those two injures are-"

"Next." again, he was taken aback by how she had taken in all of this… Usually devastating information and accepted it without even blinking once. Or perhaps she was just hiding her true reaction under a mask… He would have to get the psychologists to her quickly… If she were penting up all of that negative emotion…. Lelouch didn't want to even ruminate about the consequences.

"I am under the notion that you also have a concussion. We'll have to get you a CT scan to know for sure, but it's most likely a very minor concussion, so there's no need to worry."

"Is that all?"

"The simplest injuries of them all are the shallow cuts from the small glass shards…"

"So I'm paralyzed waist-down, I broke my right arm and fractured my left ankle, I have a mild concussion, and several cuts from glass shards."

"Yes…"

"…. I see. Well… Thank you for explaining."

"It wasn't any trouble at all. Is there anything else you'd like to ask or talk about?"

She shook her head and the doctor stood up.

"I'll be going then, but please remember, the nurses can be called with the press of that button. Please don't hesitate to ask them any questions or make requests." the raven-haired man stated while gesturing towards a red button on the remote control for the large bed. She simply closed her eyes and the physician left her alone.

Once he closed the door behind him silently, he heaved a sigh; her personality was surfacing, which was a good sign of recovery from shock, but… It wasn't the best personality he had come across. There was nothing he could do though; all he had been told was to heal her, to make her better, and that was what he was going to do, just like every single patient he had been in charge of in the past, and just like he would for every single patient in the future.

Shaking his head, he walked down the brightly lit halls of the hospital hurriedly; he was late for checking on his other charges. Much too late for his comfort.

**A/N: In truth, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I felt like it was either going to be short or long, so I opted for short. And BTW, if you haven't read it already, The Crazy Coup's 21****st**** chapter is up! I hope you like the new story and will support it!**


	2. Emesis

**A/N: Hello there everyone. I had this chapter in store for quite some time (it seems that I always have a new chapter ready. Like, I have the parts, but I don't have the blueprints to put the pieces together, which takes the longest time). And I finally got around to… To… Well, piecing it together! But on another note… You know that "epilogue" I promised you in A Thousand Cranes? And how it still has yet to appear? Okay, well, I'm going to work on it during lunch tomorrow, so… It should be up at around 5-ish (PM) at the latest, Eastern time! 'Til 5 tomorrow, then!**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is not my property.**

Ch. 2

"Sayoko, do you think Big brother has been eating well these past few days?" Nunnally looked up at the maid's reflection in the glass door of the elevator they were riding in. Her caretaker replied, "I can't say for certain if Master Lelouch has had a healthy diet as of late, but I have complete faith in his cooking abilities and taking care of himself."

"I'm so worried over him… He hasn't come home _or_ to his apartment lately, because of his work… I know he's a dedicated doctor, but I wish Big brother would take a break once in a while and just relax."

"Miss Nunnally, Master Lelouch is-"

"Is so hard-working to try and find a cure for my paralysis, but… I don't want Big brother have his life pass him by."

"Master Lelouch loves you very much."

"And I love him too… And I'm thankful for how protective he is of me, but… Big brother should focus on himself a little more, and less on me." she finished timidly. Repeating the words she had just uttered in her head, she winced; they sounded rude, like she was ungrateful to her beloved elder brother, when in reality, she had said it to express her concern over his well-being.

Before either of them could say anything, the elevator doors slid apart smoothly with a delicate _ding_ and the maid pushed Nunnally's wheelchair into the wide, well-lit corridor of the hospital. The pair headed towards the nurses' center, where, upon seeing the visitor, all of her friends abandoned their paperwork (once again) to greet the visitor.

"Nunnally! Are you here to see Le- I mean, Dr. Lamperouge?" questioned Shirley eagerly. Seeing her friend's younger sister always put her in a good mood, and she momentarily forgot Milly's suggestions about Lelouch falling in love with a different person.

"Yes. Do you know where Big brother is? I tried calling his office but he didn't pick up." the chestnut-haired woman frowned slightly.

"He's just running a little late today on his evening rounds." informed Kallen. She, just like the rest of the nurses, was immediately put in a good mood with the presence of Nunnally.

"Big brother is late?" her eyes widened at the thought; her elder sibling was one of the most punctual people she knew… What would cause him to delay?

"Oh, your indigo eyes are just the cutest in the world! I wish I had indigo eyes!" squealed Kaguya. Lihua rested her elbows on the counter, cupping her cheeks with her hands while asking with a smile, "Nunnally, what's your secret?"

"Secret to what?" she inquired innocently.

"To being so pretty!"

"Lihua, what have you to worry about?" elbowed Milly. The young woman with scarlet eyes looked at her friend with a confused expression, "What do you mean?"

"You don't need to worry about being pretty! You already have someone that loves you!" Kaguya caught on.

"Who?"

"Xingke!" Shirley grinned widely as the rest of the nurses nodded their heads in agreement.

Lihua blushed and stammered, "N-no, you h-have it wrong. Xingke's not-"

"What am I not?" the white-haired nurse gave an involuntary squeak at the sound of the familiar voice, "Um…. Xing…. Ke…."

Said man glared suspiciously at the group of suddenly-very-timid caregivers and repeated in a hostile voice, "What am I not, Princess?"

"Um… You're not…. You're not ready for dinner!"

"Not ready for dinner?" his sharp brown eyes never left the other five women, glaring at them suspiciously.

"You'll catch a cold if you go out like that, Xingke! Hurry, hurry, go find a coat." she pushed him in the direction of their break room and called after him, "Bring your coat!"

"I find it cute that he calls her Princess, and not by Lihua." announced Kaguya, once the intimidating man was out of earshot.

"I completely understand what you mean. Does he treat you like he addresses you though?" questioned Milly. Lihua meekly nodded and the nurses' desk exploded in victory cries. Nunnally smiled; it was always so cheerful here with the nurses; they were always making the patients laugh or smile, despite what bad fortune had befallen them.

"Nunnally? You should have told me that you came! Were you here for long?"

"Big brother!" the doctor strode towards his sister and returned her hug while continuing, "You should have called to tell me that you had arrived."

"It's okay. I didn't wait for very long."

"Master Lelouch." Sayoko bowed respectfully.

"Sayoko. How are you?"

"Well, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear that. Shall we go, Nunnally?" he took his sister's wheelchair from the maid gently.

"Yes, Big brother."

"You know where to find me if you need me." nodding to the nurses before walking away with his younger sibling and caretaker.

His colleagues looked after him, watching how he was patiently listening to the chestnut-haired woman chattering, with a tender smile on his face.

"He's so nice to Nunnally." murmured Kaguya.

"Correction. He's the nicest to Nunnally. He's kind to everyone." pointed out Milly.

"He's like the perfect-" Shirley was cut off with, "Princess, I've also brought your coat." everyone jumped, startled by the sudden addition to their conversation.

"… Xingke, how did you get my coat? It was in my locker."

"… I figured out the combination. I apologize, Princess. I invaded your privacy; I deserve to-"

"It's alright! It's alright. I understand your intentions. It's okay, Xingke. There's no need to frown like that." Lihua smiled up at him, and his expression softened. He nodded slowly and she asked, "Will you take me home tonight?"

"Yes."

The nurses giggled and she blushed.

"O-okay, let me just get my things."

. . .

"Has there been anything new? I know it's been some time since the last time I visited."

"We received a new patient three days ago…" Lelouch glanced away from the computer monitor to his younger sister to gauge her reaction.

"Really?" she tilted her head thoughtfully.

"And I will be paying close attention to her because-"

"It's a woman?" the speed in which the question was asked made the raven-haired man slightly uncomfortable.

"… Yes."

"Is she pretty?"

"… You can ask the nurses about that. I'm sure they have plenty to say on that matter."

"But what about you, Big brother?"

"… Nunnally, I don't like to think if one of my patients are aesthetically attractive or not. After all, my job is to heal them, not judge them."

"But I'm sure that, even if it was for a second, you thought something. Won't you tell me, Big brother? If you do, I'll tell you a secret."

"Secret? What kind of secret?"

"An important one."

"… Nunnally-"

"Please?"

He studied her for some time before sitting back in his chair and sighing. Crossing his legs, he finally replied after thinking for some time, "… Yes, I thought she was pretty."

Nunnally clapped her hands while smiling.

"But it doesn't mean anything. I promise you."

"I believe you."

"Now your secret. What is it?"

"Well… It's about Mother." the sweet smile dancing on her lips faded slightly and the physician frowned, "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, no. She's okay."

"Then what-"

"She's worried. About you, Big brother."

"Worried?"

"Mother… Well, you're 27. And you… And you don't-"

"And I don't even have a girlfriend. Is that what she said?"

She nodded meekly.

"So she has an issue with my current marital status." he sighed. In truth, it wasn't the first time this… Issue had arisen.

"Yes."

"… When is it?"

His younger sister looked down at her lap and he repeated firmly, "Nunnally, when is the next blind date?"

"… Tonight."

"Tonight?" he thought, 'So soon… I won't have time to think of a way to get out of it.'

"Yes."

"With who?"

"… I can't tell you that. I'm sorry. She would get mad."

"So I know her. And knowing Mother, it's someone near my age and of equal wealth…"

"… Big brother, please-"

"I know her intentions are good, but I don't have the time for a relationship." he turned back to the computer.

"… That's why Mother is trying to persuade you to come back."

"… I left that place years ago, and for good."

"But we need you. Schneizel wants you to return, along with the rest of the board members."

"No. I am never going back there. What they did… I'll never forgive them."

"Big brother…"

"I'm sorry, Nunnally. But not after what happened to you. Not after what they did."

Sayoko, who had been sitting in a chair by the door of the office, sighed silently. So Master Lelouch's wounds had yet to heal… She wondered what it would take for his heart to be whole again.

. . .

"Um… Hi, Lelou."

"Shirley. Is there an issue with one of the patients?" the physician looked up from his tablet, surprised at the unannounced visitor.

"No! No, I just… I wanted to ask you something. Not having to do with work."

"… I see…." taking off his glasses slowly, he wondered what it was that was making her so nervous.

"Um… Lelou… If you weren't too busy tomorrow night, I was wondering… Only if you want to, of course…. But I was wondering if you wanted to go to see the opera with-"

"Dr. Lamperouge, there's an emergency in G3-125!" Nina burst into the room with a worried expression. Lelouch was out of his seat in a flash. Just before he left, he said hurriedly, "Shirley, maybe later."

"O-oh okay." but he was already gone.

. . .

"What's the problem?" they rushed down the quiet halls of the hospital, Lelouch's white coat flapping behind him like a ghost.

"Emesis, pyrexia, and palpitation."

"Unexpectedly?"

"Kaguya came in to give her her evening meal and to check up on her, and she was vomiting. She and Milly are helping Miss Corabelle right now, but-"

"I understand." he said curtly before swinging open the door of the ward.

. . .

"Oh my God. What is this?" Milly stared at her soapy hands, alarmed. The shampoo she had used was supposed to be white foam when lathering, but instead, the purity of the soap was tinged with a pale blue.

"What…" she stared in shock. Why was the soap…?

"Oh my God! Milly!" Kaguya came into the bathroom with a new set of pajamas, only to be startled by the strange blue.

"Miss Corabelle, do you happen to know-"

"It's dye." the patient, who was sitting in the tub calmly with a towel wrapped around her, replied quietly.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said that it's dye. It's semi-permanent hair dye."

"… Is your hair not…?"

"No. It's green, not blue."

"… But why-"

"Does it matter?" although her voice was riddled with fatigue, it still maintained it's iciness, and Milly backed off, "… No. I'm sorry for asking you personal questions."

There was a knock and Kaguya glanced at the patient, who nodded her head. The nurse opened the bathroom door, allowing the visitor in.

"Miss Corabelle… If I could just…" striding towards her, he took out his stethoscope and put it in his ears to listen to her heartbeat.

"What exactly happened?" gently, he held up her chin and looked into her eyes with his ophthalmoscope. Kaguya replied, "I found her throwing up violently and she felt terribly warm."

At her words, Lelouch put his hand on her forehead and nodded in agreement, "Fever. Miss Corabelle, are there any other symptoms?"

"Mmmm…." her face contorted, and he looked at her worriedly.

"Mmmm?"

"Mmmy… My head is… I'm so diz-"

The nurses screamed in surprise and Lelouch froze, vomit dripping from his neck, seeping into his once-immaculate dress shirt and white coat.

"D… Dr. Lamperouge, are you-"

"I'm fine. I'm alright, I'm okay…. It's just a little vomit… It's never killed anyone before; I'm fine." it seemed as if he was speaking to himself more than to his co-workers, and he gave a strained smile while removing his coat. His patient simply stared at him unapologetically with her golden eyes, dulled with exhaustion.

"Milly, Nina, would you please-"

"We will." the blonde carefully wiped the haggard woman's chin and reassured her, "We'll get you cleaned up right away, Miss Corabelle."

"Thank you. Kaguya, please come with me."

The two left and went to the nurses' center, which was mostly empty, since it was nearly 8 and time to get off of work.

"She has the flu." the raven-haired man disclosed grimly, "It wouldn't be dangerous but with how weak she is…. We'll have to keep a specially close eye on her now, since she's in such a delicate state. I'll prescribe her some medicine, so make sure to give it to her on time. And make sure she's comfortable and has plenty of fluids; the best cure for the flu is rest."

"Yes Doctor."

"Thank you, Kaguya. You've worked hard."

"You too."

Untying his necktie, he partially unbuttoned his dress shirt, trying not to pull a face. Returning to his office, he reached inside of the recesses of the drawers in his desk and pulled out his bottle of stain remover. When he finished meticulously cleaning his silk tie, he removed his white coat and unbuttoned his dress shirt completely. Examining the damage, Lelouch frowned slightly, but then he thought of how it wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Sighing, he smiled wryly to himself; so what if he was hit by a little vomit every now and then? It was all just a part of the job. Folding it over the arm of his chair, the raven-haired man realized that his undershirt was also stained with vomit. Stripping himself of his white sleeveless turtleneck, he turned around to pick up his soiled clothes, when the door suddenly opened.

He froze as Shirley came in. She stumbled to a stop, wide eyes glued to his bare upper body. She turned red and stuttered, "U-uh, maybe I should just… I should… Sorry Lelou!"

Squealing in embarrassment, she ran out of his office. The door slammed behind her, and even though the nurse had disappeared a long time ago, Lelouch kept his violet eyes on the door, still with surprise.

"What…?"

There was a knock, and he snapped out of his reverie; hastily taking out a spare shirt, he ordered, "Give me a minute." Buttoning it quickly, he said, "Come in."

Milly entered and questioned with a curious look, "I just saw Shirley running down the hall… Do you have anything to do with it?"

"She walked in on me changing."

"Why did you not lock the door?" she smiled mischievously; maybe he had left the door unlocked on purpose...?

"Well Milly, the next time you're covered in vomit, tell me if you remember locking the door or not before changing your clothes."

"Touché."

"Do you need something? I thought you'd be home right now. You don't have the 12 hours shift today." he neatly folded his clothes and put them inside of a bag.

"I'm going to go home right after I give this to you."

"What is it?"

"The files that you requested." she tapped the thick manila folder after placing it on his glossy, dark-brown desk.

"Thank you. When did you say she was coming in?"

"Tomorrow, if everything goes according to plan."

"Excellent. Have you decided which room to place her in?"

"I was thinking G3-125." she shifted her purse to the other shoulder.

"With Miss Corabelle?"

"Well, they're both special patients, so I thought it would be easier for you and us to put the two special patients in the same room."

"I see… Hmmm... Yes. That's a good idea."

"Speaking of special… Lelouch?"

"What is it?" the physician looked up from his tablet, illuminating his face with an eerie blue glow.

"Did you know that Miss Corabelle's hair isn't blue?"

"What?"

"Her hair is green apparently."

"So her hair is dyed? It said on the files that her natural hair color is light blue though."

"I know… That's what I found so strange. Why would she change her natural hair color from green to light blue on her medical records?" Milly tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Lelouch frowned as he conceptualized the possibilities.

The nurse shrugged her shoulders after a while and said with a smile, "No matter. I just thought that you should know, since you're the doctor in charge of her."

"Well, thank you for telling me."

"… Hey, she's going to be alright, right?"

"That's what I'm aiming for."

Satisfied for the time being with his answer, she nodded and spun on her heel. Waving, she said, "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early then."

"Good night, Milly."

"Night, Lelouch."

Once the door closed behind her, the raven-haired man pulled out his phone and made an important call.

"Cornelia. Have you found out what I asked for? …. Oh really? Well that's interesting… Yes, that would be wonderful….. I won't forget our deal. Alright." Hanging up, Lelouch looked out his window into the dark night sky. Drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair, he thought to himself, 'It seems that our newest patient won't be coming and going as quietly as I thought she would be…'

Smiling, he tried to think of what kind of events and disruptions she would bring to their hospital.

Little did he know that even his wildest dreams couldn't possibly imagine what the woman would do to him.

**A/N: To be honest, I think the reason this took so long was because… The reaction for the first chapter was really good. And everyone was like: Oh wow, this was pretty decent writing! And then I got kind of scared because I thought: What if I can't write the next chapter as well as the first? What if people get put off because of the next chapter? That's not to say that I appreciated and loved your reactions! I was so glad! I really was! I still am! I think it's just my self-esteem thing kicking in… (nervous laugh). But anyways… I know some people are like: the nurses' part is boring and everything, but I would like to create some side-stories. That's what keep a story from getting boring, don't you think? So yeah… Even if it's boring, please! Stick with me! And we'll see where this story'll take us! Thank you so much for being such patient and wonderful and kind patrons. I really do appreciate it! Until next time then~**


End file.
